Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Get a Job Babysitting
by filtered
Summary: Tomoko's first year of High School has finally ended... but her 'exciting' and 'fun-filled' social life is put in danger when her mother has her babysit her friend's irritating, loud-mouthed twins. But things change when she meets a third, awkward sibling who might make her fantasies- ones that usually only come in her digital game world- come true.
1. Chapter 1

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her first year of High School was finally over... with little progress.

_It doesn't even matter..._

Although she remembered saying that on that one fateful night, she at least expected _someone_ to speak to her during the rest of her year. Her seating arrangement, her participation in the Culture Festival, even speaking to Megumi-chan on that day... nothing changed. Sure, sometimes Megumi would say hello when they met in a hallway, but that was all. _It was better than nothing, I suppose... _Tomoko yawned loudly and wiped tears from her eyes. _It's so boring... even though I have my computer, video games and manga, it's boring... what's going on with my life...?_

Remembering that she had her computer just sitting there, Tomoko got up slowly. She placed a hand on her chair and was about to sit down when her mother called.

"Tomoko! Come down here, please!"  
_Why does her timing have to suck so much!? _"Coming!"

It was 18:04 pm.

...

"Babysitting? I have to do _babysitting_?"  
"That's right, I have a close friend who's going on a trip with her husband and their children need some taking care of for the weekend. I promised that I'd help."  
"Why can't you do it?"  
A vein bulged on her mother's forehead. "Because I'm busy cleaning the house and preparing meals for you while your father is at work."  
"What about Tomoki?"  
Another vein bulged. "Your brother has worked hard finishing Middle School. His first day of High School is coming up and he needs time to study."  
"My 2nd year of High School is starting soon, I also need to study, he's probably just hanging out with friends again now and-"

A loud smack could be heard blocks away, along with Tomoko's cry.

It was 18:10 pm.

...

"The siblings are quite active, but they usually tire out soon. Make sure to read Toko and Tiki a bedtime story or they'll never go to sleep. They like eggs and toast every morning with..."

Tomoko rubbed her aching cheek as she listened to the mother's instructions. _High School girls never get into these kind of situations with something good coming out of it... babysitting seven year-olds? When does that end up in a bedroom with incense burning...? _After the lecture was finally finished, the mother ran outside to meet her husband and leave for the weekend. As she did, she called back.

"Oh, and don't worry about Takashi! He can take care of himself! Good luck!"

Tomoko blinked. "Here I thought there were only two siblings to babysit..." She brushed aside the hair over her right eye. _'Take care of himself'? What could she have meant by that? _She dismissed the thought as the parent's van exited the driveway. As she walked into the living room, she met the two siblings.

It was 19:45 pm.

...

The siblings were just as active as their mother had warned Tomoko. They were constantly jumping up and down, grabbing her hair, trying to push her on the ground. Not to mention that it was a pain in the ass to tell the difference between them; They both had black hair and red eyes, just like their mother. Every time Tomoko told them to calm down, the siblings mimicked her and made fun of her simultaneously, holding hands and jumping up and down.

"Tomo-chan! Tomo-chan! Calm down! Stop jumping!"  
_Their voices are like evil spirits that wander through the underworld... wait, wasn't there another sibling?_ "Don't you guys have a brother or something? Where is he?"  
The twins looked at each other and laughed. "Tomo-chan has a crush on Takashi! Tomo-chan has a crush on Takashi" They both shouted.  
"What are you talking about? Why would I have a crush on a seven year-old?"  
More giggles as one of the twins walked up to Tomoko. "Takashi just finished his first year of High School. He's sixteen, silly!"

Tomoko froze in place, her face bright red. _H-High School? He's in High School!?_

The twins giggled once more. "Tomo-chan _does _have a crush on Takashi! So cute! So cute!"

Tomoko ran towards the bathroom in a flash, still hearing Toko and Tiki's giggling behind her. When she finally reached the bathroom, she tried the door. It was locked, so she rested her back against the wall. _Why didn't the stupid mother tell me that Takashi was in High School!? _She remembered the last words she was given. _'Take care of himself' ... THAT'S WHAT SHE MEANT? SERIOUSLY? SHE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE SPECIFIC!? _

"Alright Tomoko, get a hold of yourself," she whispered. "You're not supposed to be acting this way. Things are different now." An idea popped into her head. _I'll just stay away from him. Tomorrow morning, I'll just make breakfast for the kids and hide in the-_

The bathroom door opened and he stepped out. "Toko, Tiki, quit talking outside the bathroom! It's irrita-" his sentence stopped as he saw Tomoko against the wall. Tomoko's eyes widened. Takashi blinked and his face suddenly went as red as his hair. "I-I... excuse me!" He jumped back into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
Tomoko blinked as well. "What was that about?"

Takashi Kiraya kept his back against the bathroom door. _Why is there a girl in the house? ... One of Toko or Tiki's friends? No... that's not it, that was a High School girl... unless... _his eyes widened. _Is she the babysitter!? That makes sense, she only has to babysit the twins..._ He closed his eyes and saw her black hair that covered her right eye and gulped.

_She was kind of cute, too..._


	2. Chapter 2

"...and then the princess was finally reunited with her true love, and they lived happily ever after under the watchful eyes of the princess' father, the Emperor." _This story is horrible. Who reads crap like this? _She looked down at the twins (who had already tired themselves out after a night of fun) and saw that they were wholly entertained. _I guess _they_ do._ She closed the book. "The End." As if on cue, the twins yawned in unison. Tomoko looked at the clock.

"21:00. Time for bed."  
"Okay, Tomo-chan!"  
_They're doing what I said so quickly... they must be really tired... _Tomoko's thoughts trailed off as one of the twins  
_(Tiki? Toki? Whatever)_  
walked over to her.  
"Tomo-chan... may I have a kiss goodnight?"  
Tomoko blinked. "What do you mean?"  
The twin smiled. "Mom always gives us kisses goodnight before bed. Just on the forehead? Please, Tomo-chan?"  
_I suppose that's okay... they are only seven years old, so this doesn't count as my first kiss..._ she leaned in and kissed the twins forehead. "Arigato, Tomo-chan!"  
A few seconds passed and the second twin came up to her. "Me too, Tomo-chan!"  
"Alright."

She leaned in for a kiss just as Takashi walked into the living room to introduce himself. He watched as Tomoko kissed his brother oh so gently on his forehead just above the eyebrow. _Damn it Tiki... you lucky little bastard... her lips must be so soft... _Takashi could almost feel the tingle of the hair that covered her right eye. _Maybe I'm not ready to introduce myself just yet... No! you _have _to! For the mystery girl!  
_As Tiki walked out of the living room towards the twin's bedroom, Takashi approached Tomoko. "Uh, hey..."  
Tomoko froze again, looking up at the boy. He wasn't that much taller than her and had crimson hair and black eyes, the opposite of his twin siblings. He was rubbing the back of his neck.  
"H-hi," Tomoko responded.  
"I, um, just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't... I didn't know that the babysitter was here."  
"I-It's no problem, I s-should have introduced m-myself when I w-walked in..."  
"I didn't think the babysitter would be so young..." he gulped. "And so..." His eyes darted back and forth as a blush crept onto his face. "...pretty."  
The house howled as a strong gust of wind blew. _HE THINKS I'M PRETTY!? D-DOES HE... _like _me_? Tomoko's reaction on the inside was apparently the same on the outside; her face was beet red and Takashi seemed to notice.  
"Are... are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, I-I'm... I'm alright..." _He__'s so hot all of a sudden... he was really nervous when he told me that I was pretty... such a cutie! _She looked away, smiling, the blush still on her face.  
"W-well, anyway... I'm Takashi."  
It took Tomoko all that she had to respond. She kept her eyes away from him and said: "T-T-Tomoko..."

Takashi sat down next to her, almost making her jump in embarrassment. "Anyway," he started, "You're probably not interested, but... I have some video games and manga in my room. I know you're probably bored as hell; you got forced to babysit, after all."  
_How did he know? What's with this hottie?_  
"Trust me, _no _one wants to babysit Tokoshi and Tikishi. They're _way _too much to handle, and-"  
"D-did you say y-you had video games in your room?"  
"Hm? Oh, yeah."  
"W-what kind?"

It was 21:04 pm.

...

Takashi opened his bedroom door and Tomoko's eyes widened at what she saw. _Video games? Manga? Computers? __... Am I in Heaven!? _Takashi looked down and chuckled when he noticed that Tomoko's eyes were sparkling.

"Are you _that_ interested?"  
Tomoko's trance broke. "Huh? Oh, y-yeah..."  
"Do you... want to play something?"  
She looked up at Takashi and saw a warm smile on his face. Nervousness struck her again. "S-sure!"

...

_He's so cute... but he's really bad at video games..._

Takashi wasn't bad, but compared to Tomoko, he was horrible. They had gone through five video games in about twenty minutes, each one ending with Takashi giving up and wanting to start a new game (he was especially bad at _Winning Eleven_, where a match only lasted five minutes). Tomoko, feeling sorry for the cute and nice boy who wanted to play video games with her, nervously asked him if he wanted to quit playing video games and watch television instead. Takashi agreed quickly. As they were watching anime, a commercial played for a harem. Takashi groaned.

"Ugh, sometimes I _hate_ harems like this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it's like... some random kid just ends up in a world full of babes wanting to have sex with him for no reason. It's irritating, honestly."

Tomoko looked at Takashi with an expression of surprise and sympathy. _He's so different than other boys... he knows the pain that I'm feeling... he's not just some ordinary high schooler, is he? He's... more than that..._

"Y-yeah, I s-see what you mean..." It was her turn to gulp. "T-Takashi-san?"  
"Hm?"  
"C-could I a-ask you something"  
"Of course."  
"C-can I h-have a..." _Ask him! Do it! You'll regret it if you don't! _She pointed at the TV slowly. "T-the a-anime is b-back on."  
"Hm? Oh, it is."  
_Idiot! There's no time for mistakes now! Things are different... popularity doesn't matter to you anymore, so... just ask him and get it over with!_  
"T-T-Takashi-san?"  
"What's up?"  
"C-c-c-can I h-h-have a... a..."  
"A... what? Are you okay, Tomoko-chan?"  
*Ba-bump!* _He-he called me Tomoko-...chan? _"C-c-can I have a...

...

h-h-hug...?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You want... a hug?" Takashi asked, his expression a mix of surprise and confusion.  
Tomoko nodded slowly. "Y-yes, p-please..."  
Takashi began to sweat. "I... uh..."  
"I-if you don't w-want to, it's okay, I-"  
"I'd... I'd love to."  
Tomoko's eyes widened at his response.  
"Uh, I mean, if you want me to hug you, I can..."

This was followed by a very long pause, the only sounds coming from the television and the twin's snoring. They both stared at each other, their infatuation for one another growing at an alarming rate, both of them wanting to say something to make things less awkward. Tomoko finally broke the silence. She held her arms out.

"H-h-h-here." _Damn! Why do I have to stutter so freaking much when I'm nervous!_ "I-I-f you want..."  
"Okay..." Takashi leaned in gently, a blush growing on his face. Tomoko's blush started to grow as well as Takashi slipped into her arms. _He smells like fresh laundry out of the dryer... _Takashi's arms wrapped around her upper body. _He's so soft, so cuddly, so snuggly..._

"Tomoko-chan... your hair is so soft... and it smells so sweet... I..." _Say something! Anything!_ His face began to sweat.  
"A-All this time, I-I've... I've never met someone... so..."  
"Tomoko-chan... I... I l-l-lo-"

They heard giggling from the door and quickly separated. Takashi looked at the door and saw Toko and Tiki watching them them through an opening.

"You little idiots! Get out of here!"  
"'Oooooh, Tomo-chan, your hair is sooo soooooft,'" they mimicked. They giggled and made kissing noises as Tomoko and Takashi looked away from each other, their faces red.  
"Get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" The twins ran off back into their own room, leaving Tomoko and Takashi to their awkward situation. Takashi turned his head. "Sorry for my siblings, they can get really annoying, and-"  
"T-Takashi-san... we should really be heading to bed right now..." She got up and walked towards the door, her face still red. "G-g-goodnight, Takashi-san."  
"Wait, Tomoko-chan!"

Tomoko turned around slowly. _He was going to tell me something important... what was it?_

Takashi asked her where she was sleeping.

"On the couch in the living room. Why?"  
"Y-You shouldn't be sleeping in there... listen, if you want, you can..." he gulped again. "You c-can s-sleep in here... I have a sleeping bag..."  
Tomoko froze again. _He's inviting me to sleep in the same room as him... to sleep in the same room... with a boy..._ "S-s-sure, i-if that's okay with you..."

...

After an hour or two of watching anime, Tomoko rested in Takashi's sleeping bag on the floor next to the bed. She heard Takashi's soft snoring and began thinking. _He used this sleeping bag before... why else would he keep one stashed under his bed at his age? In an awesome way... _a naughty smile crept onto her face. _...I'm sleeping _with_ him!_ She squeezed her body deeper into the sleeping bag, deep enough so that her mouth was hidden. _He was so close to telling me that he loved me... I think. And I'm spending a whole weekend with him! _She wrapped her arms around her body. _Takashi-kun... Takashi-kun! Aishiteru, Takashi-kun!_

...

Tomoko stood alone in the kitchen the next morning, making the twin's breakfast. She was reading from a card that their mother left, which had specific instructions regarding how to prepare their breakfast. _You've got to be kidding me. I'm exhausted, it's 8 in the morning and I need to prepare food for the stupid gremlins... I could be sitting on Takashi's bed and watching him sleep right now! _She shook as the image of a snoring Takashi popped into her head._Wait! I have to prepare this as quickly as possible before he wakes up! Two slices of butter on one piece of toast... GAH! This is confusing! He'll wake up so- _she heard a loud yawn behind her.

"Oh, good morning, Tomoko-chan!"

She turned around slowly.

"G-g-good morning, Takashi-san..." She took a cup of coffee with shaking hands and held it out to him. "I m-m-made you some c-c-coffee..."  
"Ah, thanks!"  
"The n-note said y-you like a lot of s-sugar, so I p-put a-a lot for you."  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe, yeah, I know it's strange, but I like my coffee that way..." He chuckled again. "I guess this is why mom doesn't trust me with looking after the twins..." He took a long slip from his coffee and sighed.

"Delicious! Thanks, Tomoko-chan."  
"N-No problem..." She turned to the counter and sighed at the latest disaster she had prepared.  
"Oh, are you having trouble with the twin's breakfast? It can get pretty confusing." He walked over to Tomoko and held her hands from behind delicately, almost making her jump. "You're going to want to spread the butter carefully. Be careful not to spread too much, they like to complain and...

_He's holding me so gently... so delicately... such a nice, loving touch... I... _her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Takashi sniff her hair. She gasped, her entire body shivering. Takashi jumped back quickly.

"Tomoko-chan! I'm so sorry, that was rude, I shouldn't have-"  
"I-It's okay, really!"

Another long and awkward pause.

"I need to do some shopping for the twins. I'll see you later, alright?" He took another sip from his coffee and placed it on the counter.  
"B-bye."

As he ran out of the house, Tomoko hugged herself. _He sniffed my hair... it was creepy, but... also... romantic? _She looked back at Takashi's cup on the counter. She picked it up slowly and looked at the spot where Takashi had taken a sip of his coffee with curiosity...

...

...A nasty idea popped into her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomoko stared at Takashi's coffee cup, a dirty smile on her face. Droll was dripping from the left corner of her mouth.

_Takashi-kun drank from this cup... his lips were on it... that means... _

She brought her lips to the mark that Takashi's had made and shuddered. _It smells just like him! _She closed her eyes and slowly kissed the mark, all the while imagining that she was kissing Takashi. His voice was in her ears, sweet like silk.

_"Aishiteru, Tomoko-chan..."_

As she sucked on Takashi's coffee cup with glee, a familiar yet agonizing voice racked her eardrums.

"Tomo-chan?" It was Tiki. "What are you doing, Tomo-chan?"

Tomoko jumped and turned around. "J-just drinking c-coffee!" She took a long sip and froze. _Too... much... sugar..._ Her face went green, but was able to hold everything in.

"Oh, okay! Toko and I are going to wait before Takashi gets home from the store before we have breakfast."

Tomoko struggled out a grunt in approval and waited until Tiki walked back to the twin's bedroom before she ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

_Why does he need so much sugar in his coffee? Who does that? _She grabbed the toilet when she finished, her face covered in sweat and tears. _I need to put myself together. I don't know if he has feelings for me, but I have to make sure. If I don't... I don't think I'll ever get a chance like this again!_ She looked to her left and noticed a laundry basket full of socks. A small note was attached to it. "Dear Tomoko, here are Takashi's clean socks. Could you please put these away in the drawer in his room?" -Mrs. Kiraya

_Why didn't she do this before she left? Was it so difficult? _She sighed and picked up the laundry basket. _At least this gives me an excuse to go into Takashi-kun's room... _She walked into Takashi's room and began to place socks in his drawer when the corner of something pink caught her eye. She removed some socks and it revealed that it was a dirty magazine. A woman with large breasts and a seductive smile was plastered on the cover.

"A dirty magazine?" Tomoko turned around and closed the bedroom door behind her. _This makes sense, he is sixteen years old, it's normal for a boy his age to have stuff like this at the bottom of his bedroom drawer... _she opened the magazine with curiosity and flipped through pages, a look of utter boredom and disgust slowly forming on her face.

"Big boobs... big boobs... big boobs..." ... She threw the magazine in the drawer in disgust. _What's up with this guy and big boobs!? _She stood up slowly, closing the drawer with her foot. She raised her hand... and placed it on her left breast. She gave it a squeeze. _Nope. That won't do at all... but don't boys look at women like these when they need to 'take care of business?' _Yes. That made sense. She thought back to all of the games that _she_ played... they all had very muscular dudes in them.

A half-smile appeared on her face as she opened the drawer, carefully placed the dirty magazine back to what appeared to be it's original location and began to neatly fold socks over it. _It's okay if he does stuff like that... it's really none of my business, and- _Her thoughts broke as her eyes caught a small manga in his drawer. She read it carefully, realizing that it wasn't anything dirty, but a harem. _So he _does _like Harem... I wonder..._she continued reading and realized that Takashi _did _have an interest... in aggressive girls.

_He likes girls who climb on top of boys and do all the work for them... such a weird fetish... _Being aggressive? Yes. She could do that. It would be difficult, but it was possible. _I've got it! I'll wait until Takashi goes to sleep... then I'll... _she began to swoon with a blush on her face. She imagined climbing onto Takashi as he slept, waiting for him to wake up to her on top of him...

_"T-T-Tomoko-chan! W-what are you-"  
__"Shhh..."_ _She placed a finger on his lips. "I know you've been wanting this, Takashi-kun..."  
"I... I love you, Tomoko-chan..." Their lips slowly came together in a romantic bliss.  
_

_I can't wait! _She got herself together and snuck into Takashi's closet. She was able to hide herself pretty well underneath one of Takashi's school uniforms (she very much enjoyed her hiding place and hoped that Takashi did not wash his uniform). _Now all I have to do is wait for him to come home from the store... the twins told me that he likes to take naps... then I'll climb on top of him! _It was the perfect plan...

...except... _Shit, I'm starving! __I was busy making breakfast for the twins, but forgot about myself! _She clutched her growling stomach. _I can't very well leave the peacefulness of this closet... what if he gets home early? __Son of a bitch! Come home, Takashi-kun! Come home before I starve to death!_

**30 Minutes Later...**

Hungry was an understatement. Dying was a better word. Tears streamed down her face in a mix of hunger, regret and sadness. She raised an eyebrow when she heard the front door open along with Takashi's voice.

"I'm home!""Welcome home, Takashi!" The twins said (at the same time, of course).  
"Where's Tomoko?"  
"No idea! Can we just have breakfast without her? We're so hungry!"

_I hate those stupid kids... I spend all morning making breakfast for them and _they're_ the ones complaining..._

"Well, I guess so... I'd like to see if she wants anything..." Tomoko smiled and blushed when she heard his tone.  
"Or maybe ask her if her hair is soft?" They mimicked once again.  
"Just shut up and sit down while I get breakfast ready..."

...

Tomoko woke up suddenly at the sound of Takashi's footsteps in the hall. _How long was I out...? The hunger must have made me fall asleep... damn it all..._ she heard the footsteps come closer and closer... she heard him yawn. _Is he finally coming to bed? Is this my chance?_

"Tokoshi! Tikishi! Do me a favor and shut up! I'm taking a nap!"  
"Okaaaaay!"

The door opened slowly. _Here we go..._ Takashi stepped in the room, his head hanging. Tomoko kept completely still as he opened the closet door to grab his MP3 player and sighed with relief that she didn't get caught when the door closed. Takashi stretched his body out on his bed, put on his earbuds... and closed his eyes.

_Here we go! Only one chance! Yoshi!_


End file.
